Yajirobe
is a fictional character from the manga ''Dragon Ball and the anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. He is a human who first appeared near the end of the Dragon Ball series. Yajirobe is typically found on the sidelines, helping occasionally but prefers to avoid major skirmishes. He is somewhat mis-characterized as a coward, and prefers to be thought of as intelligently careful. Despite his overweight appearance and desire to avoid fighting, he is actually quite strong and is highly skilled with a katana. His seiyū in the Japanese version is Mayumi Tanaka, and his voice actor in the Ocean Group dub is Brian Drummond. Mike McFarland is the voice provider for the FUNimation dub. Background/History Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga Yajirobe is a samurai mountain hunter with an insatiable appetite, and his first appearance is a confrontation between him and Goku. Goku had eaten his big fish, and Yajirobe picks a fight because of it. He and the hungry Goku have an even fight, until Cymbal intervenes. While the two are talking, King Piccolo's child, Cymbal sneaks up on them. Both Goku and Yajirobe are eager to fight him, but Yajirobe wins a game of rock-paper-scissors, so he gets to fight. He demands Yajirobe gives up his Dragon Ball if he wants to live, but Yajirobe refuses, and fights Cymbal, who he quickly and easily slices in two, cooks and eats. He helps Goku, who had been severely injured in the initial battle with King Piccolo, get to the Korin Tower -- but only after being promised that there would be food waiting for him at the top of the tower. He also helps Goku get the Ultra Divine Water which gives Goku the power to beat King Piccolo. Piccolo Jr. Saga He later masks himself and competes in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament in disguise, but he doesn't make it past the preliminaries, defeated by the disguised Kami. Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga/Frieza Saga In Dragon Ball Z, he assists in the fight against the Saiyans, by first slicing through Vegeta's tail, reverting him back to a regular Saiyan, and slicing through Vegeta's armor to protect Gohan, but gets several injuries in return. This, however seems ridiculous, as he easily matches speed with Vegeta's weakened state, and shears his tough armor, making it seem as though he could have defeated him, but acted the coward instead. His role has been lessened from the original Dragon Ball, as he now merely assists by giving Goku and company Senzu Beans, and now lives in Korin Tower with Korin. Yajirobe shows up a lot in Dragon Ball Z, up to the appearance of Frieza. Garlic Jr. Saga During the Garlic Jr. Saga, they receive a visit from Maron, Krillin’s girlfriend at the time. Maron nearly drives Yajirobe and Korin up the wall, as neither is quite prepared to handle a helpless, sexy woman in their household. Androids Saga/Cell Saga He appears briefly in the Androids Saga. He is shown holding the newborn Trunks on multiple occasions, always getting peed upon. Buu Saga Of course he makes a few more appearances in the manga, (and many more short ones in the anime), but he loses a lot of his importance, like many of the original Z Fighters near the end of the series. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, he grows a mustache. It is never revealed if he dies in Super Buu's extinction attack because the tower is directly below the lookout. However, assuming he did survive, he and Korin would have died soon thereafter when Kid Buu blew up the earth. They were both restored to life with the Dragonballs later on. Yajirobe makes a cameo appearance in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! at Mr. Satan's party and is briefly seen cutting through falling rubble caused by Abo and Cado's Super Wahaha no Ha. Dragon Ball GT He makes a Cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, in episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision". Trivia * Yajirobe is the only character besides Goku to appear on the manga picture twice. (When all Manga volumes are lined up, their spines make a picture). Akira Toriyama stated that this is an honest mistake. * In the Japanese version of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, Yajirobe speaks in a Nagoya dialect. The dialect he speaks is often translated into Yajirobe speaking words such as "ain't", "s'posta" (supposed to), or "What'cha doin'" and also dropping sounds in certain words since this is the best way to convey the dialect. * In the original manga, Goku says that Yajirobe's voice resembles Krillin's. In the anime, Mayumi Tanaka voices both characters. She said that in scenes with Krillin and Yajirobe together, Yajirobe's Nagoya accent is intensified to tell them apart. * Yajirobe is named after a Japanese balancing toy (弥次郎兵衛 Yajirobee). * Goku once considered him a challenge saying "I've never met someone so tough!" * When Yajirobe arrives at the Kame House to tell Krillin and the Z warriors that they will be trained by Kami, Krillin says the name of Yajirobe incorrectly: in manga - Itchyrobe, in anime - Armadillo, in Budokai 3 - Yo-Yo Brain. * Whether for mere comic relief, or as a failed attempt to make Yajirobe a more regular fighter, Yajirobe easily defeats Kuririn while sparring at Kami's lookout, all the while eating and moving nonchalantly. * In the alternate timeline Yajirobe is killed by the Androids. Video Games Yajirobe usually appeared as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. However, in 2006, he made his first appearance as a fighter in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Category:Humans Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament Fighters es:Yajirobe From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.